The present disclosure relates generally to the management of service accounts. A user may have access to a user account and a user account may have access to a service account. A service account, also referred to as a machine account, may be used to perform actions on behalf of one or more user accounts. A permission may be granted to allow a user account to access a service account. The permission may also be revoked, preventing the user account from accessing the service account.